


[Podfic] Through the Grapevine

by lonelylighthousekeeper



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Boss/Employee Relationship, Fluff, JonElias Week 2020, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tim is a Gossip King and Uses his Powers for Good and Evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelylighthousekeeper/pseuds/lonelylighthousekeeper
Summary: A reading of the work "Through the Grapevine" by choir_of_onePodfic length: 00:06:06Author's summary:Jon and Elias are dating. Jon wishes he hadn’t found this out through Tim.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] Through the Grapevine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Through the Grapevine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122717) by [choir_of_one](https://archiveofourown.org/users/choir_of_one/pseuds/choir_of_one). 



> thank you for choir_of_one for permission to podfic your work!

Cover art/Audio: lonelylighthousekeeper

Length: 00:06:06

File size: 7.5 MB

You can download or stream this podfic [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Ypt9wRS8nQRBaZ5GyycLluhul6sqqNXW/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever podfic! thank you for listening.


End file.
